Snow's Flower
by Midnight1234
Summary: Igneel has went missing abandoning Natsu and the next thing the small rosy haired child knows is that he is lying in the snow, but unnoticed by him, hunger has weakened his magic to the point of no use and he lies dying, but before he closes his eyes, a funny old man appears. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a two shot but I'm not gonna post the other chapter till either later on today or tomorrow. Oh, and also, HAPPY NEW YEARS and all that. Yay, finally reached 2015. Note the enthusiasm. Well, anyway please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-let there be midnight**

**ME NO own FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snow's Flower<strong>

There were many things that he disliked, so many things that got under his skin and crawled like worms uncomfortably beneath the surface, things he cannot list, things he cannot write, they were just there and he knew them in his mind like that back of his hand and the color of his hair, but there will always be that one thing that set him on edge.

He hated the cold like a cat who hates water, he hated it with every fiber in his body and more, but at the moment, for some strange reason he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all that he was lying in the embodiment of his hatred.

And he was numb, at least he thought. But that was okay, everything was okay at the moment even his worst enemy was okay. He just didn't seem to care.

He laid in the snow starring up into the white cloudless sky where the source of light came from, but no sun showed. Trees towered at the edge of his vision, tall and looming with their bark a dark brown and their branches leafless and covered with snow.

And he wasn't cold, he wasn't cold at all. It was strange, but he welcomed it.

Maybe it was because of his fire magic, he mused as a soft smile slipped on his face at the thought. Maybe that's why he wasn't so cold because his magic protected him against the frigid weather, and it made sense too, but the soft smile didn't last long as he suddenly frowned. Igneel had taught him that magic, and Igneel had left him just a few months prior, he was all on his own and that worried him some.

He didn't like being on his own, he wanted someone else there with him, and he wanted Igneel there most of all, but his father had left, leaving him all alone and leaving him the snow.

He sighed, a soft white cloud of steam escaping from his lips and flew up until it was no more, until it merged with the clouds above him.

Perhaps, he thought, snow wasn't all that bad. It wasn't outrages like the fire he liked, but it was calm and soothing and white. The leaves didn't whisper like they would in the summer for there was none, and they were no sounds of their falling like in the autumn since they had already fallen and died, nor did they sing when came spring. They were silent and deaf for they were absent for the season. Another thing he liked was that the animals didn't scurry around as much as they did in all the other seasons. Everything was quiet and dead and still and it relaxed him.

He distantly thought that this was better than the summer which was strange for someone like him, and it was especially strange that he was lying in knee deep snow in just tattered shorts and a scaly scarf, but it was no matter to him.

He blinked when snow started to fall, his consciousness going numb for a moment.

He was far too out of it to realize that the hunger that gnawed at his stomach had weakened his magic to the point of no use, so the reason why he wasn't feeling cold was nothing to do with it. He was just so weak and grew far too cold to the point of becoming numb from head to toe, he didn't even notice his fingertips and toes that were tainted blue or how pale he was and the fever that was raging on in his head. He noticed none of this for he was far too gone and any help that would come would probably not make it in time since the cold was slowly digging its claws into the young boy who was oblivious to it all.

A bubble of laughter escaped him as he watched the snow fall. He smiled.

He wanted Igneel there with him.

He wanted to watch the snow.

He wished Igneel wouldn't have left him.

Maybe the snow would bury him?

He wanted Igneel to tell him a story.

He felt the sudden urge to sleep.

He wanted to play in the snow.

He always thought that fish looked funny.

That old man starring down at him looked funny.

He giggled up at the old man that he had not notice come into sight, not finding it weird for the old face to suddenly come to his vision and frown down at him in worry, but he didn't care as he giggled happily at the old face and smiled.

His last thoughts before he succumbed to the darkness that surrounded him were, _I wonder if he likes the snow just as much as me._

The rosy haired child closed his eyes and let the numbness of his body take him over, never once thinking that his life was in danger. He felt like he was in complete and utter bliss.

Yes, the snow was his "_friend_".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Yup, you get the second and ending chapter today so I hope you like it! Well, anyway please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-let there be midnight**

**ME NO own FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snow's Flower<strong>

He blinked, vision blurry as shivered feverishly. His head hurt, it hurt so much it was unbelievable and the fire that blazed in the fireplace at the other end of the room wasn't making his headache any better. The blankets on top of him irritated his skin so much he wanted to tear them off, but he didn't have the energy to do so and instead groaned out his frustration and pain.

Soft footsteps made their way to his bedside, almost unnoticed in his feverish haze and stopped as they reached him.

"You're finally up." the voice of an elderly man remarked softly, knowing that talking any louder wasn't going to help the boy in his weakened state.

Slowly, the rosy haired child turned his head and blinked his dark glazed eyes on the man, curious as to where he came from since he has never seen him ever before in his life. He was going to say something to him, but stopped before doing so when he noticed how scratched and dry his throat was and knew just saying something would cause him pain and most likely end up with him coughing. The old man just shook his head with fatherly concern as he pulled up a chair and sat at his down beside him.

"You almost died." he told him bluntly, confusing the rosy haired child even more. He didn't recall having any recent fights that would led him to be gravely injured, or ever having a life threatening situation in his life if he could remember so, but the fever made his memories a blur and caused his headache to pound even more at his skull.

"What were you doing out there in the snow anyway with just shorts and a scarf?" he continued on in disbelief, catching the young boy's attention once more. He let out a small cough as if in a reply and the old man seemed to accept it. "Not only that, you were starved. You're lucky I came around and got you help just in time cause there was no doubt that you would've died." A dry humorless chuckle escaped the old man bitterly as he recalled the unpleasant memory of finding the boy half dead in the snow and starved. "Where are you parents?" he suddenly asked through a sigh. The rosy haired boy's face scrunched up as he tried to recall ever having parents, but became increasingly sad when he remembered that his foster father Igneel had abandoned him just a few months prior.

"Gone." the boy rasped, trying in his best efforts not to cough, but his efforts didn't seem like much as he started to cough uncontrollably. The old man sighed once again, not all that happy to learn that the boy was orphaned. He leaned forward and took a glass of water off the side table and offered it to the boy who gladly took it and drank the whole glass in just a few gulps before handing it back as his coughing resided.

"What's your name?" he tried, leaning back in the old chair as he did so.

"N-Natsu Drag-Dragneel." he croaked, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired. "I'm the son of Igneel… he taught me magic, but…" he trailed off and he didn't need to say more as the old man understood what had happened.

"I'm Makarov Dreyer, the master to a magic guild called Fairy Tail." he told him, a small smile slipping onto his face as he watched Natsu look at him in sleepy curiosity, finding it a little cute.

"Fairy… Tail…?" he asked, his eyes blinking in an effort to stay awake. Makarov nodded.

"You can join if you like?" he added as he reached out to feel the boy's forehead for the fever to give him something to do as he awaited the reply. He frowned in deep concern as he found the temperature way too high for his liking, getting out of the chair only to come back moments later with a cool damp rag in his hands, draping it over Natsu's forehead in an attempt to get the fever to go down.

Natsu smiled softly as he started to drift off to sleep, barely registering the damp rag that rested on his forehead.

"I-I'll like… that…" he murmured before sleep took ahold of him. Makarov smiled softly as he watched the rosy haired child, glad that he found him when he did and even happier to add a new member to his family. But for now, the only thing on his mind would be to get him out of the fever's clutches and get some food into him seeing how he was a bit too skinny for his liking.


End file.
